Data is generally compressed to minimize the resources needed to store and/or transfer data. Often, data is also encrypted to limit the accessibility of the data to authorized users. Generally, separate operations are required to compress and encrypt the data. However, performing two separate operations to compress and encrypt data can be resource intensive, particularly when performed a large amount of data. It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Efficient use of computational resources can made if a single operation is provided to both compress and encrypt data. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.